Away
by SweetGirl55
Summary: Raf goes away for a couple of days, what is Bee going to do? read and find out, enjoy


Away

"Hey Bee do you want to play video games?" Raf asked, Bumblebee Nodded. They went to play a racing game. Ratchet was busy working, Optimus prime was out, Bulkhead and Miko were in Bulk's room, and Arcee and Jack were also out.

Miko and Bulkhead walked in the room that Ratchet was in "hey Ratchet, can you open the ground bridge" said Bulkhead, "why?" asked Ratchet then he turn around the face Bulkhead "because my mum wants me home to go food shopping with her" said Miko annoyed with her arms crossed, Ratchet then open the ground bridge for Bulkhead and Miko, Bulkhead transformed into car mode then Miko hop in then they left, Ratchet then closed the ground bridge and went back to work.

"Oh man you won again Bee" said Raf, Bumblebee just smiled happily "hey keep it down you two I'm working here!" said Ratchet "oh sorry Ratchet" said Raf , Ratchet then opened the ground bridge and Bulkhead and Arcee come in "Arcee where's Jack?" asked Raf "I took him home" "Bumblebee I think you should take Raf home now" said Ratchet, Bumblebee then felt sad "come on Bee, I have to get home" said Raf, Bee then transformed into car mode and Raf hop in then they left.

Bumblebee was driving for a while then stop in front of Raf's house "um… Bee I wont be coming to the base tomorrow" said Raf, Bumblebee then started beeping "because I have to go to my nanna's house" Bumblebee just beep sadly "oh don't worry Bee, I will be back Sunday" Raf then got out of Bumblebee "cya Bee" Raf waved then walk into his house, Bumblebee watched him walk into his house then drove off sadly.

Ratchet then open the ground bridge and Optimus prime walk in "Hello Optimus" said Ratchet, Optimus look at Ratchet "Hello Ratchet" Ratchet then open the ground bridge and Bumblebee drove in then transform into Autobot "hey Bee" said Bulkhead walking to him "what are you and Raf doing tomorrow?" Bumblebee looked up a bit sad and beep, "what do you mean he isn't coming tomorrow?" asked Bulkhead, Bee started beeping "going to his nanna's house?" Bumblebee just nodded then left the room to go to his room.

Arcee, Bulkhead and Ratchet watched him leave, then Optimus walk into the room "Optimus, Raf isn't coming tomorrow" said Bulkhead "yes I know Bulkhead, Raf just told me" "oh okay, Bumblebee was sad about it" said Bulkhead "yes I know" "he acts like he is never coming back" said Arcee "well the kid is attached to him" said Ratchet "yeah, like I'm with Miko… well I'm going to head to bed now, night" then Bulkhead left to go to bed "yeah I might go to bed too, night" Arcee then left to go to bed, Optimus then started leaving the room 'are you going to bed too?" asked Ratchet "no, I'm going to speak with Bumblebee" " alright" Ratchet then started going back to work.

Optimus then knock on Bumblebee's door, Bumblebee beep then Optimus walk in.

Bumblebee was just sitting on his bed, Optimus then sat next to Bumblebee "Bumblebee there's nothing to be sad about, Raf is coming back Sunday, Raf needs to see his nanna for her birthday" Bumblebee then started beeping "yes he will be coming back and well he calls her nanna because one of Raf's parents call her mum which means he calls her nanna, do you understand?" Bumblebee just nodded and yawn, Optimus smiled "get some recharge young one" Optimus then got up and started walking out, Bumblebee nodded then lay down on his bed then fell into recharge, Optimus then closed the door gently then left.

The next morning Arcee, Jack, Miko and Bulkhead were out of base, Ratchet was working and Optimus was also working.

Bumblebee was in his room bored, then he left his room.

"I will be back later Ratchet" said Optimus prime then he transform into truck mode then left the base. Bumblebee then entered the room where Ratchet was "well its about time you woke up" said Ratchet, Bumblebee then started beeping "well then… at least your out of your room" Ratchet then went back to work, Bumblebee then started beeping "well maybe you should of went with the others if you are bored" said Ratchet whiling working, Bee then started beeping, Ratchet then turn around to face Bee "well… okay, but don't be out to long" Bumblebee nodded then transformed into car mode then left the base, Ratchet then went back to work.

Bumblebee then started driving off the road then entered a forest, Bee thought it would be safe to transform, Bee transformed then started walking around.

Bumblebee was looking around all he saw was trees and rocks and some rocks were very big some were bigger then him, then he saw a movement on the rocks, Bumblebee then took out his blasters, the objet jump off the rocks and started walking to Bumblebee, Bumblebee kept his aim on the objet "Bumblebee?" Bumblebee notice that voice, it was Optimus prime.

Bumblebee then transform his blaster into servo and started beeping, Optimus walked in front of his scout "what are you doing here?" asked Optimus, Bee then started beeping "I see, so you just left the base because you were bored?" Bumblebee nodded "well… alright, as long you stay out of trouble" said Optimus with a smile, Bumblebee smiled back then started beeping "yes I come here when I need to be alone or some quiet" Bee just look down a bit "but right now I don't mind the company" Bumblebee then look up and smiled, Optimus smiled back "what were you doing before you come here?" Bee started beeping "racing? Was it somewhere no humans saw you?" Bumblebee nodded, Optimus smiled, Bumblebee started beeping "yes sometimes I do look at the stars at night" Bumblebee started beeping "yes I might be look at them tonight, why do you ask?" Bee started beeping, Optimus smiled "yes you can watch the stars tonight" Bumblebee smiled happily "hold on Bee, Ratchet is calling me" Optimus answered "yes Ratchet? Is there something wrong? Bumblebee is with me, we will be back tonight, good bye" Optimus then hang up "Ratchet was wondering where you were" Bumblebee then started beeping "yes its getting dark, lets sit on the rocks, you can see a better view of all the stars there" Bumblebee nodded then started walking to the rocks with Optimus.

Optimus climb up the rocks first then Bee climb up and sat down next to Optimus "have you watched the stars before? Bumblebee started beeping "once with Raf? Well this is your second time then" said Optimus with a smile, Bumblebee nodded and smiled back happily.

They were watching the stars then Bee saw a shooting star, it was about 9pm and Bee was starting to get tired, Optimus look down to Bumblebee "are you getting tired young one?" Bumblebee just shake his helm quickly, Optimus smiled "alright"

It was nearly 10 and now Bee couldn't stay up much longer "come Bumblebee, we should be getting back" Optimus then jump down from the rocks, Bee climb down from the rocks then started walking but couldn't keep his optics open, Optimus look down and notice that Bee was more tired then before.

Optimus then picked up Bee when Bee was about to fall, Optimus carried Bumblebee in his arms then Bee fell into recharge, Optimus then called Ratchet to open the ground bridge, the ground bridge open then Optimus walk into it carrying the sleeping scout.

Optimus walked into base, Ratchet looked at Optimus and Bumblebee "what happen to Bumblebee?" asked Ratchet a bit worried "he is fine Ratchet, we were watching the stars then he fell into recharge" said Optimus carrying Bumblebee "oh okay, really? Just for watching the stars?" "also racing around, I'm going to take him to bed now then I'm going to bed, good night Ratchet" "good night Optimus" Optimus left the room carrying Bumblebee.

Optimus entered Bumblebee's room, he walked in front of Bee's bed, he didn't want to move the sleeping scout, because he was afraid if he woke him up, so Optimus went on the bed holding Bee then he lay down on the bed.

Bumblebee then cuddled into Optimus, Optimus smiled and started stroking Bee's helm , Bee then started clicking in his recharge, Optimus smiled then he closed his optics then fell into recharge holding Bumblebee.

THE END


End file.
